Apa sih spesialnya Alucard?
by Hansolie
Summary: Gue akuin kalo Alucard tuh ganteng. Semua orang tau itu, tapi gua kan juga ganteng maksimal! Kok dia kemana2 pasti ada cewe ngikutin, gua kaga? Apa sih spesialnya temen gue ini, Alucard? Sebuah fanfic tentang Zilong yang kepo sama kepopuleran Alu. Pairing:ZiAlu(main), ZilongxFreya, Aluby, Aluby, dan masih banyak lagi ;D
1. Chapter 1

Gue akuin kalo Alucard tuh ganteng, semua orang tau itu, tapi gua kan juga ganteng maksimal! Kok dia kemana2 pasti ada cewe ngikutin, gua kaga!? Apa sih spesialnya temen gue ini?

Apa sih spesialnya Alucard?

Sebuah fanfic tentang Zilong yang kepo ama Alu.

Genre: komedi, romantis, drama

Pairing: Zilong x Freya, Alucard x Miya, Alucard x Ruby, Alucard x cewe2lah intinya dan…

ZILONG X ALUCARD,

Nanti bakal ada pairing ini (fyi)

Gussion x Lesley, Lancelot x Odette, Martis x Alucard

Cerita gue fluffy jangan ngarep yg ngga2 yoo

* * *

INTRO BENTAR DARI AUTHOR TERCINTAH

Oke, jadi saya tuh fans berat alu ama sanji uga,, jadi saya kepingin bikin fanfic ttg mereka karna sy kurang asupan :'D zialu ama zosan,, oke, ada pairing laen uga, banyak. Fanfic sy rate nya keknya gabakal M, soalnya saya tuh masih kecil. Sori wkwk. Soal tata bahasa, sy gabakal ikutin EYD, sori guys, soalnya ntar jadi kaku bahasanya teruzzz saya emang kaga jago bindo, sori yyy. Selamat dinikmati! Sori kalo ada yg salah! Saya uga manusia :*

Btw ini fanfic latar belakangnya sma ya guys.

-DemonHunterAlucard

* * *

Ch 1

Oke, perkenalkan, gue Zilong, anak naga. Ngga, bercanda, ganteng begini masa bersisik. Ehemk, jadi gue tuh anak bapak emak gue, udah pasti. Gue sekarang anak kelas 11 di SMA Land of Dawn. Kaga ngerti juga sih kok nama sekolah gue keren abis, tapi yaudahlah yaa…

Gue tuh anaknya pinter, pinter ngebolos ama ngehaji maksud gue. Buat apa pinter pelajaran kalo berdoa untuk Tuhan aja kaga lulus, ya kan ya #sokIYE. Gue sebenernya kaga ada masalah di akademik sih, soalnya bapak gue galak. Kalo nilai gue merah, udah, hangus nyawa gue. Tapi bukan brarti nilai gue 80++, 70+ aja gue udah bersyukur banget.

Target gue sebelum kelas 11 ini kelar itu dapetin Freya, gebetan gue sejak gue masuk ke ini sekolah. Cakep cuy, cewe tapi macho-macho gitu. Katanya dia tuh valkyrie, makin mantep dia di mata gue. Tapi,, doi ternyata punya doinya sendiri.. Dan gebetan doi gue itu..

Sahabat gue,

Alucard..

Si bangsat

#janganDitiru

#AnakBaikTuhSopan

Sekarang biar gue kenalin si bangsat ini ke elu-elu semua,

Nama dia Alucard gatau deh marganya apa. Sahabat gue sejak SD, anaknya bandel bandel gemesin gitu. Kalo diliat dari luar cuek cool dingin2 gituh tapi kalo uda kenal deket,, isinya tuh hati hello kitty. Pas si Avengers jadi debu-debuan aja dia nangis. Apalagi kalo gue yang selaku sahabatnya jadi debu, kejang-kejang kali dia #PDtingkatMAX.

Dia baek di dalem, jahat di luar. Ya, kira-kira gitu. Anaknya cuek bebek, ada cewe deketin, dikacangin ama dia. Banyak tuh deretan cewe-cewe udah dia tolak, tapi tetep aja nongol lagi cewe-cewe yang baru ato lama yang nyoba dapetin hati alucard ini. Udah kek hadiah lotere hati dia, banyak yang mau coy. Gue iri. Sangat.

Apalagi, freya juga ikutan antri nyoba nyuri hati Alucard. Curi hati abang aja dek, abang ikhlas. Eh jangan, ntar beneran diambil hati gue pake pedang sama doi,, wezz serem. Anak gladiator mah beda.

Nah, jadi, kan gue kepo tuh tentang kemampuan alu narik cewe, gue stalkerin nih anak.

"Zi.. Zi," kok gue malah dipanggil ama target. Stalker gagal.

"Napa lu manggil-manggil gue? Kangen?" #PDtingkatMAX(2)

"Ih, jijik, homo-homoan sono sendiri, gausa ngajak-ngajak gue," Alu naikkin bibir atas dia trus bikin muka jijik.

"Apaan sih, Al, gue tuh cowo sejati!" ucap gue, serius.

"Oh, gitu, wow, bodoamat, bukan urusan gue. Gue mo mandi ye, "kata Alu sambil bongkar tas sekolah dia. Oh iya, gua ama Alu tuh tinggal satu kos. Jadi tadi ngga kek ngestalk sih ya, lebih kek pulang bareng, hahaha… - - "

"Eh, itu apaan?" tanya gue. Botol yang dikeluarin alu dari tas sekolah dia itu.. Bikin gue kepo. Warnanya maroon trus bentuknya tabung. (apanya yg bikin kepo, zilonggggg, gw santet juga elu -Author)

"Hah, ini? Padahal lu kan sering liat, kok kaga tau." sahut Alu sambil nunjukkin botol aneh itu.

"Masa gue mesti tau semua barang2 lu!" sahut gue.

"…. Lu tau CD gue ada brp ga, long?" tanya Alu tiba-tiba.

"Tau dongg, 14 kan? Ada yang merah biru… ama abu-abu." jawab gue sambil inget-inget warna CD-CD sahabat gue.

"Lu tau CD gue ada berapa, tapi ini botol apaan kga tau. Kok bisa?" Alu syok gara-gara jumlah CD dia beneran 14.

"Jawab aja napa?! Kepo tau!" sahut gue kaga sabaran.

"Heh, ini tuh gel rambut. Rambut gue suka turun2 jadi gue pake ini," jawab Alu.

"Emang napa kalo turun?" gue nanya, kan gue orangnya kepoan.

"Gapapa sih, cuman jelek aja, gue gasuka kalo rambut gue kaga jabrik2 dikit. Kurang feel gitu," sahut Alucard. Jawabannya ngaco abis. Punya rambut jabrik,, dapet feel apaan, cok?!

"Hah? Tunggu, kalo elu kaga pake itu gel rambut jadi jelek gitu?" gue nanya lagi. Kan dah gue bilang. Kepoan.

"Yaaaah… bisa dibilang begitu sih. Rahasia ya, hehehe," sahut Alu sambil ketawa unyu-unyuan.

Abis denger itu, langsung gue sambar itu botol. Gel rambut suci coy, ini pasti alasan kenapa cewe-cewe sampe tergila-gila ama Alucard. Kalo gue pake ini… hati Freya pasti bisa gue dapetin! Ntah deh si Alu dapet ini gel luar biasa dari mana. Minta ke dukun kali?

"Eh alu, gue pinjem ya ini gel." sahut gue, langsung lari ke kamar gue. Buat informasi aja, kos gue ama alu itu kayak rumah biasa tapi lumayan gede. Kamarnya ada 6. Kamar gue lantai 1, kamar Alu lantai 3. Kasian emamg dia mesti naik turun tangga terus. Btw, Ibu kosnya itu Ibu Hilda. Ibu-ibu ganas yang waw sekali garangnya. Pas ketemu Balmond aja baru ini ibu melembek. Kadang, ama Alu juga baek sih. Kalo ama gue, boro-boro.

"WOI ZILONGG, GUE KAN JUGA MO PAKE! JANGAN DIAMBIL DONGG!" teriak Alucard napsu.

"Bodo amat!" sahut gue lari ke toilet lantai 1. Gue jamin Alu gabakal ngejar. Kenapa? Soalnya dia tuh anaknya mageran. Mana mau dia turun 2 lantai buat ngejar gue. Selain itu, ini kan udah jam pulang sekolah, dia pengen bikin pr katanya, hoek. Jijik, peer tuh kan pekerjaan rumah, yha kerjainnya di rumah kedua lah, sekolah. Hehehe. Kan sekolah tuh rumah kita semua.

Sampe ke toilet, gue baru sadar.

Rambut gue kebanyakan.

Gimana cara gue pake ini gel? Rambut gue kan panjang begini! Jabrikin begimana? Ini gel rambutnya juga cuman dikit lagi. Yha, gelnya kan buat ukuran rambut alu sih. Apa gausa ya? Balikkin lagi ke yang punya. Tiba-tiba ada yang terlintas di pikiranku.

Mau jadian ama Freya kaga?

Langsung deh gue pake itu gel rambut. Bodo amat kek mana, yang penting pake. Ini kan gel rambut alucard yang bikin dia ganteng! Buat style rambutnya, gue milih jabrik ala Zilong, semoga Freya suka. Alhasil, gel rambut Alucard abis. Sori broh. Demi cinta, teman pun lewat. Gue pun lari ke kosan Freya pake ulti gue biar cepet sampe. Badan gue api semua. Api cinta, eak.

"Freyaa! Ksatriamu telah tiba!" teriak gue di depan kamar gebetan gue ini.

"Aduh, ada apa sih? Zilong ya?" sahut Freya sambil buka kusen jendelanya, "Ada apa, Zi-, "tiba-tiba Freya diem, trus langsung tutup balik jendelanya dengan kenceng.

"GIRLS, ZILONG UDEH JADI ZOMBIE! Ato topeng monyet ya? Gatau dehhh, serem bet, JANGAN ADA YANG KELUAR! BAHAYA!" teriak Freya dari dalem. Kedengeran banget. Dan gue denger-denger cewe-cewe yang sekosan ama Freya nyahut. Nyahut macem-macem.

"Anjay, akhirnya jati diri Zilong keluar," sahut Layla.

"Buset, bahaya banget. Leo gue di luar lagi. Gue pergi amanin dlu ye girls," sahut Irithel panik.

"Gue temenin lu, bahaya weh!" sahut Lesley, "sekalian gue pengen nge cek Harley udah makan belom. "

"Ihh,, Alucard dalem bahaya dong!" seru Ruby histeris.

"Oh iya! Gawat! ALU GUEE," teriak Miya lebih histeris.

"SEJAK KAPAN ALU PUNYA ELU?! KEBANYAKAN MIMPI LU!" bales Ruby sengit.

Dan mereka(Miya dan Ruby) pun berantem. Ada suara sabit dihempaskan dan busur dikeluarin. ((Selaw guys, ini fanfic kan latar belakangnya kehidupan SMA, jadi senjata mereka mainan. Tapi mirip. Tapi mainan. Jadi ga tajem dan berbahaya. -Author))

Gue(Zilong) cuman bisa cengo. Hati gue sakit, serasa tertusuk jutaan jarum. Ditolak Freya, trus dikatain topeng monyet. Gue… Gak… Fine. Pengen nyari sofa terdekat truz tempelin semua air mata ama ingus gue disitu. Sofa kesayangan Hilda aja kali ya? Lembut, enak dielus. Kalo ketauan, bayarannya nyawa. Interesting. Jadi, gue balik ke rumah(baca: kosan) dengan sedih.

Gue pun sampe ke kosan. Gue buka pintunya, kok kekunci. Dan, sialnya, gue lupa bawa kunci gue. Gimana cara gue masuk? Manjat ke balkon? Siapa tau kan pintu masuk di balkon ga dikunci.

…

Gue urungin niat itu soalnya keinget kata-kata Freya yang bilang gue itu topeng monyet. Jadi gue cuman bisa teriak-teriak dari luar manggil Alucard.

"ALUUUUUU,, BUKAIN GUE PINTU DONG PELIS!"

"KUNCI LU KEMANA? GUE MALES TURUN KE BAWAH! JAUHHH" sahut alu dari lantai 3. Mageran amat sih.

"PLISS DONG, NTAR GUE BELIIN LU GORENGAN DEH!"

 _Drab drab_ /suara langkah alu.

Anjay, gue mention makanan langsung gerak.

Ckrek

"Kok lu bisa lupa bawa kunci sih, Zi?"

Gue baru mau jawab pertanyaan alu tapi gajadi soalnya gue bingung. Kok yang di hadapan gue cantik banget? Mana alucardnya?

"Elu siapa?" tanya gue bingung.

"Hah? Ini gue, Alu. Siapa lagi?" tanya Alu bingung.

"Oh…" ucap gue pelan. Iya sih, mirip Alucard, cuma bedanya rambutnya ga berdiri kek biasanya. Bener-bener turun ke bawah. Rambut dia panjang juga ternyata, sampe leher. Wajahnya yang biasanya putih dan bibir yang merah ranum, cocok banget disatuin sama rambut pirang seleher. Manis! Gue pengen mimisan. Alu kek oppa korea njay. Rambut dipanjangin langsung jadi cantik maksimal.

Apa ini alasan pada suka bahkan cinta ama Alucard?

* * *

To be continued

* * *

REVIEW YA GUYSSSS BIAR SAYA BISA BENERIN KEKURANGIN FANFIC PERTAMA SAYAAAA!

JANGAN LUPA FOLLOW N FAVORIT! LOVE YA 😚

GUE LANJUTIN KOK CH 2, STAY TUNED YAA!

* * *

OMAKE

Alu : "Rambut elu kenapa?"

Zilong : "Emang napa rambut gue?"

Alu : "Kek monyet. Elu kaga dihina selama jalan-jalan ke luar? Gue mau cuman berdiri deket elu aja malu weh."

Zilong : "…" style jabrik ala Zilong kok dihina sih..

* * *

To be continued (2)

* * *

BARU SAYA SUNTING

😁 😂 Banyak banget typo sama salah pengetikan…

Makasih kepada _dovveres_ buat semua sarannya, hehe


	2. Chapter 2

Oke, balik lagi sama gue, Zilong. Misi gue disini itu mencari tau apa sih yang membuat sahabat gue yang bernama Alucard populer di kalangan cewek-cewek.

* * *

Apa Sih Spesialnya Alucard?

By: Hansolie

(Btw, saya ganti nama, gaes! Sadar ngga? Sadar ngga? :'D ngga juga gapapa.)

* * *

"Zilong ," Gue bisa ngerasain niat membunuh yang bener-bener penuh napsu pas Alu manggil nama gue.

"Iye, kenapa bro?" sahut gue pura-pura bingung. Sebenernya gue tau banget kenapa sahabat gue pengen ngebantai gue sekarang.

Gue ngabisin gel rambutnya sampe ludes.

Mampus gue.

"GEL RAMBUT GUE ELU ABISIN, DASAR MONYET!" Alucard mulai ganas, bung. Coba fans-fansnya liat. Ehm, fansnya liat juga keknya malah makin cinta. Kata mereka _'cowo kek Alucard kalo marah seksi ya '._ Seksi ndas lu. Nyawa elu taruhannya, geblek!

Jujur, gue biasanya ga kenapa-napa kalo dikatain binatang, kek belalang, kupu-kupu(kok malah jadj nyanyi elu -Author), tapi ntah kenapa kalo dipanggil monyet, hati gue jadi benyek begini. Emang segitu miripnya ya gue ama monyet sampe dikatain begitu sama banyak orang. Ngejek gue yang kerenan dikit napa?! Naga kek! Anjing kek!

…

Anjing… kok gue hina diri sendiri mulu sih… oke balik ke Alucard yang lagi ngamuk.

"UDAH TAU RAMBUT ELU BEJIBUN BEGINI, MASI AJA SOK-SOKAN PAKE GEL! SIALAN LU! INI GEL GUE YANG TERAKHIRR! GIMANA GUE KE SEKOLAH BESOOOK?!" makin histeris dia, menjelang gila keknya.

"Gue beliin yang baru! Kalem dong! Yaelah, gel doang pelit banget!" kok gue ngomong udah kayak sultan ya, hmm…

"Beh, ini gel _limited edition_ tau ga sih?! Ini hadiah ulang taun dari bokap gue… sumpah, lu jahat banget," beh, serius? Hadiah ultah? Keknya gue udah kelewatan deh. Apalagi Alu ketemu bokapnya kan cuma setaun sekali.

"Haa… jangan ngomong ama gue dulu lu kalo gamau gue bacok," Alucard jalan balik ke kamarnya.

"Eh… kok dia marah banget sih," tiba-tiba gue inget sesuatu.

"GORENGANNYA MAU GA, ALUU?" gue teriak biar kedengeran.

"MAU LAH! TAROH DEPAN PINTU KAMAR GUE! AWAS KALO GAADA!" Alu teriak balik. Njay,, masih bisa mikirin makanan juga ini anak.

"YAUDEH! GUE PERGI BELI DULU!" gue ambil kunci ama dompet gue. Pas gue udah keluar lagi buat beliin gorengan….

"ZILONG!" Alu tiba-tiba muncul di balkon.

"IYE, APA AL?" gue mesti nengok ke atas biar bisa liat nih anak. Kasian leher gue, udah pendek masih disiksa.

"Bala-balanya beli 8 ya! Trus risol nya 6, ehm.. Pisang molen juga 6! Trus beliin gue tahu 5 biji aja, sama… Oh! Cireng! Kok gue bisa lupa sih? Cirengnya gausah banyak-banyak, 10 ajah! Lalu… udah deh segitu aja. Lagi ga pengen gendut gue. Jangan sampe ketabrak di jalan, Zi!" abis bilang begitu, alu masuk lagi ke kamarnya. Dia lumayan hoki sih, dapet kamar yang ada balkonnya.

"…" _Defak?_ Rencananya gue mau beliin gorengannya dua rebu aja gitu. Pesenan alu kalo diitung-itung ada 35 gorengan. Kalo tiga gorengan harganya dua rebu… berarti totalnya 24 rebuan dong? Wow, tumben otak gue lancar! (a/n: saya itungnya pake kalkulator wkwk)

Beh, 24 rebu bisa gue pake buat makan bahagia di kantin sekolah. Ah, kambing nih anak. Nyesel gue nawarin makanan. Apa-apaan katanya gamau gendut, mau makan buat seRT aja itu anak juga masih kurus-kurus ajah. Sumpah, gue iri(2).

"Eh, Zilong! Mo beli gorengan ga?" ada yang manggil gue dari belakang! Setankah?

Gue nengok belakang dah menemukan abang gorengan langganan gue, namanya Lapu-Lapu. Abangnya asik. Kadang-kadang suka ngasi gratisan makanya dia bisa jadi abang-abang favorit gue. Lapu-lapu harus bangga bisa dapet predikat abang-abang favorit dari cowo paling seksi dan tamvan, yaitu gue.

Saking seriusan gue mikirin gorengan ama berat badan Alucard, gue sampe ngelewatin Lapu-lapu coba.

"Eh, abang! Iya, bang, saya pengen beli gorengan."

"Sip-sip, lagi suram dagangan gue nih. Ayo dong ludesin!" si abang ketawa menggoda buat ngerayu gue beli banyak. Bang, gue tuh ga napsu ama elu. Elu kan tampang-tampang seme. Kalo kita bareng, masa gue uke nya sih? Njir, ngelantur apa coba gue. Ini nih efek kebanyakan baca fanfic bikinan Chang'e. Gue dipaksa baca ama dia, sumpah.

"Saya emang pengen beli banyak kok bang."sahut gue sambil nginget-nginget pesanan Alu, "saya pengen bala-bala delapan, risol sama pisang molennya enam, tahunya pesen lima, lalu cirengnya sepuluh." Abis gue kelar membabarkan pesanan suci gue, abangnya senyum bahagia.

Tunggu, dia ga mikir kan gue beli banyak gara-gara ketawa menggoda dia?!

"Eh, Zilong,"

"Iye, bang?" gue mulai mikir abangnya mau ngegoda gue lagi biar beli sampe gerobak ama abangnya juga.

"Temen lu mana yang rambutnya kuning-kuning gitu?" kok abangnya nanya sambil malu-malu?!

"Eh, maksud abang Alucard? Yang sering pake jaket biru?" temen gue yang kuning-kuning gitu keknya Cuma Alucard.

"Iya, yang sering make jaket biru! Ohh, namanya Alucard toh. Unyu juga namanya, hehe," dan abang pun mulai ketawa gaje.

"Emang napa bang nanyain dia?" gue mulai curiga pesonanya Alucard ngga cuma ngefek ke cewek, tapi cowok juga.

"Pengen tau aja kok. Ga ada maksud khusus kayak pengen nyulik dia buat kawin lari gitu-gitu kok!" dan sekarang abangnya panik.

Oke, gue gabakal pernah ajak Alucard beli gorengan bareng. Gue rela deh beliin gorengan buat dia tiap hari daripada dia pergi beli sendiri ke ini abang. Bisa kaga balik ke kosan dia.

"Haha, oh gitu, ya bang. Oke deh," gue tertawa _awkward_ yang pastinya tidak kedengaran ikhlas, "totalnya 24 rebu kan bang?"

"Ya elu, kok kudet amat sih? Gorengan sekarang satunya serebu. Jadi totalnya 35 rebu," jawab abangnya kalem.

"Serius, bang? Idih, kok naek sih," sebagai anak kosan ini adalah kewajiban gue buat protes naiknya harga gorengan. Pas tanggal tua gue makan apa sekarang?

"Makanya, sering-sering beli dong biar tau!" sahut abang sekalian promosi.

"Tapi, bang kan saya kemaren baru beli… emang mulai naeknya kapan?" tanya gue bingung.

"Tadi pagi, dek," minta dibantai nih abangnya, yakali, gue kan pagi-pagi sekolah, mana kepikiran mampir beli gorengan dulu.

"Tapi abang bisa kasih diskon kok dek," abangnya ngomong lagi. Kok gue kek ngeliat ada semburat pink-pink gitu di pipinya?

"Serius, bang? Tumben baek?" gue rada curiga nih.

"Iye, asal elu bawa si Alucard ketemu sama abang besok, abang gratisin deh semuanya! " jawab abangnya malu-malu. Kok gue geli.

"Haha, gapapa deh bang. Masih tanggal muda kok. Saya masih bisa bayar," sahut gue sambil ngasih 35 rebu ke si abang trus langsung lari menjauh.

Beh, idup Alucard keknya ngga seenak yang gue bayangin. Serem njir. Bisa tiba-tiba diculik sama abang-abang yang kurang belaian.

Gue sampe di kos dan langsung ke lantai tiga. Sesampai di depan kamar Alu, gue ketok pintunya. Kenceng.

TOK TOK TOKKKKK

"ALU, INI GORENGAN ELU!" teriak gue dari depan pintu.

"TAROH AJA DI DEPAN PINTU GUE," bales Alu.

"GA DIBUKAIN NIH PINTUNYA?" tanya gue.

"KAGA DIKUNCI!" gue pun langsung ngeraih kenop pintunya, "TAPI KALO ELU MASUK, GUE BACOK LU!"

Oke, dia masih marah sama gue.

"Alu, lu masih marah sama gue? Sori, gue gatau gel rambut itu penting banget buat lu," gue merasa bersalah. Sangat merasa bersalah.

"Jangan ganggu gue dulu sekarang. SELAMAT MALAM!" sahut Alucard. Kerasa banget ngusirnya.

Gue tau Alu tuh tipe yang kalo dideketin pas lagi marah malah makin meledak, jadi gue balik aja ke kamar gue. Gue percaya sih besok kita udah baikan. Namanya juga temen, marah gabisa lama-lama. Bukan gue pede! Emang udah pernah kejadian, ok?!

* * *

 _Besok paginya…_

Gue dengan setengah sadar matiin alarm sialan gue yang ngeganggu mimpi indah gue. Ngga, bukan mimpi tentang Freya. Semenjak dikatain topeng monyet, Freya gue depak dari hati gue. Dikira hati gue keset apa? Diinjek-injek mulu!

Gue pergi ke toilet buat cuci muka sama gosok gigi. Gue lagi ga mood mandi. Ehm, tiap hari gue kaga mood sih, hehe.

Abis itu, gue pergi ke ruang makan. Buat urusan sarapan, gue serahin ke Bu Hilda. Biaya kosannya gue juga termasuk makan pagi soalnya. Buat siang sama malem, kadang gue puasa.

"Pagi, Zi," sapa Alucard. Tuh kan bener, dia udah kaga marah lagi sama gue. Cuma perlu waktu weh.

"Iya… pagi, Alu," gue liat Alucard. Rambut dia masih sama kayak kemaren. Turun dan panjangnya seleher. Rambutnya rada bergelombang sama fluffy gitu sih, "lu kaga sisiran ya, Alu? Kek rambut baru bangun tidur," tapi unyu sih berantakan gitu.

"Ini alasan gue suka pake gel, oke? Rambut gue suka gajelas gitu," sahut dia sambil lanjutin makan roti bertelor. Gue pun duduk dan ikutan makan. Kita benar-benar menikmati sarapan hari ini. Roti pake sosis, keju,selada sama telor. Si Alucard ngasi selada dia ke roti gue coba. Bocah, bocah, masa makan sayur aja gamau.

"Kalian mau makan sampe kapan? Udah jam tujuh tuh!" kata Ibu Hilda sambil nunjuk jam dinding.

"Oh iya, gawat! Ayok berangkat, Alu!" gawat! Ini hari Selasa! Kalo hari selasa kan yang piket Pak Tigreal! Beh, Pak Tigreal ini kan K-poppers nih… bisa disuruh joget depan lapangan kalo telat!

"Aah, biarin aku bungkus rotinya dulu buat makan di sekolah," sahut Alu sambil ngambil tempat makan dia. Gue juga ikutan ngambil tempat makan trus bungkus roti juga. Urusan perut nomor satu.

"Pergi dulu ya, Tan!" teriak Alu sambil lari keluar. Gue juga ikutan lari.

"Bye, Bu!" sahut gue.

Kita pun lari kek dikejar anjing biar kaga telat.

"Eh, Alucard yaa?!" tiba-tiba ada yang teriak manggil Alu. Gue nengok ke sumber suara dan nemuin abang Lapu-Lapu. Kok pagi-pagi udah jualan aja dia.

"… Iya bang? Ada apa?" Alu berhenti dan menghampiri abangnya. Gawat, gue lupa jalan ke sekolah yang ini itu ngelewatin tempat jualan gorengan. Biasanya kita lewat jalan yang lebih jauh biar ngga tergoda sama makanan yang dijual di jalan pendek.

"Ini, saya lagi kebanyakan stok cireng sama bala-bala, buat kamu aja," sahut abangnya sambil ngasi plastik isi gorengan.

"Eh? Ehm… m-makasih, bang?" jawab Alu bingung. Gue jadi dia juga bingung sih ya, lagi damai tiba-tiba dikasi gorengan sama orang ga dikenal.

"Iya, sama-sama, dek. Kalau mau beli gorengan ke saya aja ya, ntar saya kasi diskon," abangnya senyum bahagia.

"I-iya, bang?" Alu masih bingung setengah mati.

"Alu! Ayok gece! 5 menit lagi kita telat nih!" gue manggil dia. Ntah kenapa gue kesel liat sahabat gue di PDKT in begitu.

"Ah, iya! Duluan ya bang! Makasih gorengannya! Pasti saya habisin!" sahut Alu sambil senyum manis. Gue mulai khawatir abangnya bakal obesitas.

"Dateng lagi ya, dekk!" teriak abangnya yang dibales 'iya!' sama Alucard. Sumpah, kok abangnya pedo sih? Umur dia ama Alu kayaknya beda 10 taun lebih gitu.

Kita pun sampe di sekolah.

Terlambat.

Syit!

"Gimana nih, Alu?! Di depan pintu ada Pak Tigreal! Gue kaga bisa nge _dance!"_ gue panik. Bisa ilang harga diri gue kalo disuruh _dance_ ala korea di depan satu sekolah. Gue bener-bener cupu kalo urusan nari-nari begini.

"Tenang, Zi! Gue ada belajar _dance_ korea kok!" sahut Alu.

"Weh, Al, pak Tigreal itu cowo ya! Pasti ngefans nya sama _girlband_ bukan _boyband_! Lu mau nari ala cewe di depan satu sekolah!?" gue _follow_ instagramnya Pak Tigreal makanya tau. Isinya _twice_ sama _black pink_ semua coy.

"… Gimana kalo kita lewat belakang aja? Manjat tembok trus masuk lewat kantin?" usul Alu.

"Ayok coba deh,"

Kita pun pergi ke belakang sekolah dan mulai memanjat pager temboknya. Gue emang jago manjat pohon jadi manjat tembok tuh gampang. (a/n: makanya elu dikatain monyet, bege!)

Pas gue udah sampe di atas pager tembok, gue bantuin Alu manjat juga. Trus kita pergi ke arah pintu kantin. Jadi, di kantin itu ada pintu yang ngehubungin taman belakang sekolah yang lagi kita injek sekarang sama koridor kelas.

Buat ke kelas gue sama Alu, kita mesti ngelewatin kelas 12. Aih, gue paling males ngelewatin kelas 12. Anak-anaknya songong semua. Mentang-mentang tua, bully adek kelas sembarangan!

Berhubung, baru lewat 5 menit dari jam 7, para kakak kelas masih berkeliaran di koridor depan kelas 12. Aduh, makin ga mood aja hari ini.

Gue ngelewatin itu koridor dengan was-was, sementara Alucard jalan dengan PDnya. Dia ga takut apa sama kakak kelas?!

"Woi, lu!" tuh kan, Cuma jalan di koridor kelas 12 aja udah ada yang pengen ngajak ribut. Gue sama Alu pun nengok ke sumber suara.

"Elu Alucard kan? Kok rambut lu beda? Jadi kayak cewek aja!" seru kakak kelas kenceng-kenceng. Teriakannya itu mengundang perhatian. Tamatnya gue dan Alucard pun jadi pusat perhatian.

"Emangnya kenapa?" Alu nanya dengan santainya.

"Ya gapapa sih, Cuma elu jadi kek banci aja," sahut kakak kelas itu lagi. Gue pengen ngehajar itu orang karna berani ngejek sahabat gue, tapi ditahan sama Alu.

"Udah, Zi. Biarin aja. Ayoklah balik ke kelas," kata Alu sambil narik tangan gue.

"Siapa yang bilang kau boleh pergi? Ga liat gue lagi ngomong sama elu sekarang," kata kakak kelas brengsek ini sambil nahan tangan Alu.

"Maaf ya kak, tapi kita mesti cepetan balik ke kelas," jawab Alu santai sambil berusaha melepas tangan kakak kelas itu.

"Gue belom bilang iya kan?" kakak kelas itu mengencangkan pegangannya. Gue bisa denger Alu ngeringis kesakitan. Gue keknya pernah ngeliat kakak kelas ini deh… pas lomba panco satu kabupaten. Kalo ga salah dia juara 1, pantes tangannya kuat banget.

"Lepasin temen gue," sahut gue sambil brusaha lepasin tangan dia dari Alu.

"Eh, ga sadar gue ada elu. Lu Zilong kan? Orang paling cupu di ini sekolah, yang selalu kabur pas ada masalah kan? Hahaha, pantes ga ada cewe yang ma-"

Belom selesai kakak kelasnya ngomong, _anu_ nya udah ditendang Alucard. Gue nge _cringe_ pas liat harta paling berharga para lelaki ditendang penuh benci begitu. Kakak-kakak kelas yang nontonin kita, terutama yang cowo juga nge _cringe._ Ada yang langsung ngamanin miliknya pake tangan. Korban penghancuran keturunan itu pun menggeliat kesakitan di lantai.

"ELU MO NGATAIN GUE, GUE GA BAKAL PEDULI! TAPI, KALO LU BRANI NGOMONG JELEK SOAL TEMEN GUE, BAKAL GUE SUNAT LU, BANGSAT!" teriak Alu marah, "ayo, Zi! Kita ke kelas! Biarin aja itu sampah di lantai. Gue harep elu gabakal punya anak, biar orang tolol kayak elu ga berlipat ganda!" seru Alu sambil nengok dikit ke kakak kelas yang nyawanya tinggal separoh.

Gue ditarik Alu ke kelas.

Hati gue tersentuh. Apa ini alasan pada suka sama Alucard?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Chapter selanjutnya kayaknya Martis muncul deh? Ga pasti juga sih….

Ga ngertj juga sih kenapa saya bikin Lapu-Lapu jadi abang-abang 😁 😂

 _dovveres_ thank youu sarannya,, chapter 1 nya sudah saya sunting nih, moga-moga ga ada typo sama salah tanda baca lagi! 💪

Saya mulai nge ship alu sama Martis gara-gara baca fanfic kau sebenernya 😁 😂 😂 jadi pas dapet review, kayak di notice senpai gitu wkwkwk

Makasih yaa reviewnya,, semoga saya bisa buat ff yang lebih bagus lagi!

Saya sering kasi review ke fanfic kau tapi pake akun lain 😁

THANK YOU YA REVIEWNYA SAYA BAKAL BERUSAHA BUAT BIKIN FANFIC YANG LEBIH BERMUTU LAGI!

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAAA biar bisa jadi masukan buat saya juga nyemangatin saya buat bikin fanfic lagi~

:v follow ama favorit juga dungs


	3. Chapter 3

_Yo, guys_ , ketemu lagi ama gue, Zilong. Misi gue disini masih sama yaitu….

Nyari tau apa yang bikin sahabat gue, Alucard bisa populer di kalangan cewek-cewek. Tapi, jujur aja gue mulai curiga yang ngegebet sahabat gue ini ada yang dari spesies kelamin yang sama.

Ya, Tuhan….

Semoga hambamu ini kaga kecantol ama pesonanya. Saya mau lurus sampe akhir hayat saya.

 _Amin._

Sebagai anak yang alim dan suci, gue selalu berdoa. #SokIYE(2).

* * *

Apa Sih Spesialnya Alucard?

By: Hansolie

* * *

CHAPTER 3

* * *

Abis kejadian naas yang menewaskan anu nya kakak kelas, suasana di koridor jadi rame. Sumpah, rame abis. Ada yang ketawa kek orang stress sambil koprol, ada yang teriak-teriak gaje, ada yang nyengir sambil kekikikan kek setan, ada yang sorakkin Alu, dan ada juga yang ngambil foto. Keknya sih anak klub jurnalis… ato ga fansnya Alu yang nyuri kesempatan. Ato ga fans gue.

Kakak kelas lebih gila dari yang gue pikirin. Apa pas gue kelas 12 nanti, gue bakal jadi sinting juga? Kelas 12 kebanyakan cobaan, abis ikut ujian sekolah langsung ketemu UN. Ntabs. Pak Jokowi yang gue hormatin, apus UN plis.

Menurut gue sih, kakak kelas bangsat tadi emang banyak _haters_ nya. Soalnya muka-muka orang di sekitar langsung cerah pas Alu nendang _Emhk_ nya tuh orang. Trus gada satu pun yang gerak buat nolongin itu orang. Lagian bangsat, mampus lu gada yang mo nolongin!

Gue ama Alu pun jalan ke kelas kita, 11 IPA 2. Kenapa gue pilih IPA? Soalnya gue suka biologinya. Kan lewat biologi, gue bisa belajar tubuh manusia. Jadi gue tau, kalo mau nyari pacar, golongan darahnya apa biar ntar anak gue sehat wafiat, trus ada satu bab yang gue pengen dalemin. Jujur sih, gue nyesel masuk IPA, soalnya pas kimia ama fisikanya gue malah ngambang trus nangis darah abis ujian. Tapi nasi udah jadi bubur, paling ga temen gue kebanyakan di IPA. Bejat semua sih, wkwk.

Pas kita jalan, ntah kenapa yang cowok-cowok pada ngamanin anunya. Ternyata bikin kakak kelas takut gampang ya.

"Alucard, Zilong, ke ruangan saya sekarang." Tiba-tiba Pak Hylos, kepala sekolah kita nongolin kepalanya dari ruangnya. Udah kek ibu-ibu _rice cooker_ di iklan yang lagi viral. Cuma kepala. Serem bet.

Gue pun sadar kalo mo bikin gue takut juga gampang.

"Oi, Alu," si Alu tetep jalan ke arah kelas bukannya ke ruang kepala sekolah, mulai nekat nih dia. Gue gamau masuk ke ruangan kepsek sendirian, tapi gue juga kaga mau kita di _drop out_ bareng-bareng. Solid sih tapi ogah.

Gada reaksi apa-apa dari Alu, dia masih aja lanjut jalan ke kelas, jadi gue tarik bahunya biar noleh ke arah gue, "Woi, Alu, kita disuruh ke ruang Pak Hylos weh, kok elu malah tetep jalan ke kelas. Kepala sekolah coy, seremnya mirip ama guru BP,"

"… Zi, lu tau ga?"

"Kaga, elu belom bilang apa-apa gimana gue tau."

"Oh iya," kok gue punya temen tolol gini ya?

"Emang elu mo ngomong apaan?"

"Beh, Zi, gue nnyesel. Alu masang muka trauma.

"Nyesel apaan lu?"

"Yang tadi, yang gue nendang alat vitalnya kakak kelas," njir, alat vital. Baku amat.

"Ngapain nyesel lu? Takut dibenci kakak kelas?" tanya gue. Ngga mungkin sih gara-gara itu. Alu kan orangnya bodo amatan gitu.

"Lembek, Zi, pas gue tendang. Gue geli banget, ughhh," Alucard masang muka jijik, "Serius, kaki gue ternodai! Gue gabakal nendang bagian situ lagi, jijik! Tau ga sih, Zi, nendang itunya orang itu kayak nginjek bekicot. Sini gue jelasin teksturnya,"

"Alu, mending lu diem sebelum gue tendang juga punya lu," gue motong omongan Alu soalnya gue kaga pengen dengerin penjelasan dia. Gue ikutan geli woy.

"Jangan, ntar gue kaga bisa kawin!" Alu bergerak menjauh dari gue.

"Makanya diem!" _elu mau mandul(?!) juga, masih ada yang mau, kambing!_ Gue yakin semisalnya alu mandul beneran, Ruby sama Miya keknya makin seneng soalnya saingannya berkurang.

"Oke, gue diem," Alu gerakkin tangannya kek lagi nge _zipper_ mulutnya.

"Kalian kalau mau di _drop out_ bilang langsung aja, gausa bikin saya nungguin kalian begini," kepala Pak Hylos muncul lagi. Dia keknya suami ibu-ibunya deh. Ato ga suami _rice cooker_ nya.

Gue ama Alu pun masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah. Haaa, enak nih ruangannya ada AC nya. Ini sekolah gembel, masa di kelas-kelas kaga dipasang AC. Kepala sekolah dapet, masa kita ngga?! Di mana hak asasi keACan siswa?

Begitu masuk Alu langsung duduk di sofa kulit yang ada. Gue pengen ikut duduk juga, tapi sofanya buluk banget, jadi ragu gue.

"Zilong, silakan duduk, Nak," Pak Hylos senyum kuda, "Coba dulu, ini sofa masih layak kok," kata Pak Hylos dengan nada yang manis-manis ngenekkin. Keknya gue baru ngehina sofa favorit dia deh.

"Hehe, iya, Pak. Sofanya bagus banget. Sofa paling bagus yang pernah saya dudukin," gue senyum _awkward._ Gue pun duduk di sofanya. Gue bisa ngerasain ada per yang nusuk pantat gue.

"Sudah, tidak usah basa-basi. Jadi, kalian kan yang membuat keributan di koridor?" Pak Hylos melipat tangannya di pahanya, sok serius.

"Iya, Pak. Emang napa?" jawab Alucard gatau diri.

"N-ngga kok, Pak… ini semua gara-gara kakak kelas yang ngajak ribut sama kita," kata gue panik.

"Hmm, coba jelaskan, Nak Zilong."

"Kan saya sama Alu kan lagi jalan lewat koridor kelas 12… tiba-tiba ada kakak kelas yang manggil kita. Kakak kelasnya ga populer, Pak, jadi saya gatau namanya."

"Dia manggil kalian buat apa?" tanya Pak Hylos.

"Dia ngata-ngatain Alu awalnya. Tapi kita cuekkin aja, Pak. Tapi, abis itu dia malah ngejek saya… lalu Alu… ehm, dia," gue rada gimana gitu ngomongin aksi Alu tadi di depan kepala sekolah.

"Saya nendang alat kelaminnya, Pak," lanjut Alucard kalem. _Defak bruh, kok elu bisa ngomong begitu sesantai itu?!_

"Gimana rasanya?" _Lah, kok bapaknya malah nanya itu?!_

"Lembek, Pak. Saya menyesal dan saya janji tidak akan mengulangnya lagi." Jawab Alu tegas dengan pandangan mata yang memancarkan keseriusan.

"Hmm, baguslah kalau kau menyesal. Yasudahlah, nanti saya akan memanggil kakak kelas itu. Kalian boleh balik ke kelas."

Gue bingung. Udah? Gitu doang?

"Pak," panggil Alu sambil mengambil sesuatu di tasnya.

"Iya?" tanya Pak Hylos.

"Mau gorengan ga, Pak?" tanya Alu sambil ngeluarin gorengan yang dia dapet gratis tadi.

"Mau dong," Pak Hylos senyum lebar, "Saya belom makan nih dari pagi, akhirnya ada yang peka juga. Ayo makan bareng, saya ambilin sirup dulu deh buat kalian."

 _Fix,_ kepala sekolah kita sama seblengnya kek muridnya.

"Alu, kau ngapain? Kok malah ngajak bapaknya makan bareng?" bisik gue.

"Gue pengen ngadem dulu. Panas banget di luar. Elu kalo mo balik ke kelas, balik aja sono. Gue sih mendingan ngadem bareng gorengan di sini," jawab Alu sambil nyenderin kepalanya di sofa.

"Ngga ah, gue mending makan daripada belajar. Pelajaran pertama, Pak Roger kan?" Pak Roger itu guru sejarah yang suka PMS tiap akhir bulan. (a/n: kalo di gamenya kan Roger jadi serigala tiap bulan purnama, kalo disini dia jadi galak :'v)

"Iya, makanya gue males balik ke kelas. Hari ini kan akhir bulan, lagi ga pengen dimarahin. Apalagi, kita udah terlambat masuk. Makanya gue berusaha biar kita gausah balik ke kelas." Jawab Alu.

"Elu cerdas juga, Al," kali-kali kan Alu bikin gue bangga jadi sahabatnya.

Tamatnya, kita ngobrol sambil makan bareng kepala sekolah. Bapaknya malah curhat ke kita soal cintanya yang ngenes. Jadi, Pak Hylos tuh suka sama Bu Aurora, guru fisika kita. Pas Pak Hylos nembak, Bu Aurora nolak soalnya Pak Hylos mirip kuda dan Bu Aurora ga suka ama kuda.

Gue ngerasa gue baru aja denger kisah cinta paling abstrak sepanjang hidup gue. Gue ngga nyesel sih, soalnya gue dapet banyak sirop yang _refill_ nya sesuka hati.

Gue dan Alucard pun balik ke kelas pas jam istirahat. Pas kita sampe di kelas langsung disorakkin satu kelas.

"Njaaay, Aluuu! Loe greget bener dah pagi-pagi," Gusion datengin trus nepok-nepok punggung Alu, "Nendangin anunya kakak kelas coba! Hahaha!" Gusion ketawa ngakak.

"Gus, ketawa elu jelek banget. Ntar, Lesley ilfil lho," kata gue. Abis denger gue ngomong, si Gusion malah jadi senyum malu-malu sambil nutupin mulutnya pake tangan. Bukannya makin bener, imejnya malah jadi makin ancur.

… Biarin lah nih anak mo ketawa kek mana juga. Sumpah, Gusion ganteng tapi pe'a.

"Eh, Gus, lu mau tau ga rasanya gimana?" Alucard belom nyerah buat ngutarain perasaan yang dia dapet dari nendang anu orang.

"Gimana-gimana?" tanya Gusion antusias.

"Lembek-lembek gimana gitu. Geli lah intinya," jawab Alu sambil ngangguk-ngangguk, "Kayak megang lintah," Alucard ganti pengandaiannya dari bekicot jadi lintah.

"Oh gitu, gue coba lah pankapan," Gusion ikutan ngangguk. Gusion memang laki-laki yang unik. Di saat gue denger cerita Alu aja geli, dia malah pengen coba.

"ALUUU, KAU GAPAPA KAN?" teriak Ruby histeris.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI GANGGU KAMU, ALUU?!," trus Miya ikutan histeris.

"Apaan sih lu? Ngikut-ngikut aja," Ruby natep sinis Miya. Sebenernya, Ruby pengen natep merendahkan gitu cuma batal soalnya Rubynya kependekan.

"Apaan sih lu? Siapa juga yang mau ngikutin elu." Miya menatap rendah Ruby. Mentang-mentang tinggi, dimamfaatin.

"Diem lu, Nek lampir," 'Nek Lampir', ejekan favorit Ruby buat Miya gara-gara rambut Miya yang putih perak.

"Biarin, daripada elu, bocah. Kalo Alu mau sama elu, jadi kek pedo dia!" seru Miya.

"Uhm…" Alu Cuma bisa cengo.

"Eh, Zilong!" aku nengok ke arah sumber suara dan nemuin Lancelot, "Gimana penampilan gue hari ini?" tanya Lance sambil menyibak rambut pirang panjangnya.

"Kek banci."

"Jahat elu, monyet," bales Lance sambil injek kaki gue.

"Sakit, woy! Kalo gamo dibilang gitu, rambut jangan panjang-panjang dong!" gue niupin kaki gue yang baru kesiksa. Kenapa gue dikatain monyet lagi… _why_?!

"Rambut elo juga panjang, dasar tai onta," bales Lance lagi.

"Tapi gue kan tetep _manly_ dengan rambut coklat panjang gue yang syantiq, lembyut nan berkilau ini," gue nyibak rambut gue.

"Gaya ngomong lu udeh kek bencong yang sering mangkal di perempatan, Zi, " Alucard ikut nimbrung.

"Eh, Alu! Rambutmu tumben ga di gel," sahut Lance.

Mendengar itu, satu kelas noleh ke Alu.

"Oh iya, ya… tumben," Gusion juga baru sadar.

"IHH, MAKIN UNYU KOK, ALU!" seru Miya.

"Jangan goda Alu-ku napa?!" bales Ruby.

"IDIH, SEJAK KAPAN ALU PUNYA ELU," bales Miya. Mereka pun berantem dan satu kelas ngacangin mereka. Udah bosen liatin mereka berantem gara-gara rebutin Alu. Alunya aja ga peduli.

"Gue lebih suka rambut lu begini sih," komen Chou sambil senyum gaje, "Lumayan buat nyuci mata. Gue udah bosen liatin cewe-cewe kelas sini."

"Maksud lo gue mirip cewe gitu?!" Alu ngehajar Chou di mukanya. Ngehajarnya bercanda sih, tapi tetep aja rada sakit.

"Ih, jangan hajar muka juga kali. Kasian muka ganteng gue," sahut Chou narsis sambil ngelus pipinya.

"Beh, kok temen gue narsis-narsis sih?" gue ngeratapin nasib gue. Jujur, gue rada ga suka sih pas Chou ngegoda Alu, walaupun dalam konteks bercanda.

"… Elu juga narsis, Zilong," sahut Chou.

"Ho iya, lupa," gue ketawa kecil. Kelas gue bisa dibilang isinya cowok-cowok yang mukanya di atas rata-rata. Gara-gara ngerasa ganteng, jadilah kita narsis. Lalu kita yang narsis-narsis ini dijadiin satu kelas, hancur sudah.

Kita dapet predikat kelas paling narsis di saat kelas sebelah, 11 IPA 1, dapet predikat kelas terjujur. Pas dapet predikat itu Lancelot bilang kalo dia bangga ama kita semua. Oke, gue jadi ikutan bangga dikit.

Kayaknya satu-satunya cowo di kelas yang ga narsis itu Alucard. Gue aja kaga yakin dia sadar ato ngga kalo muka dia tuh rupawan. Haa, emang begini nih kalo batu dikasi nyawa. Cueknya minta ampun. Ke diri sendiri aja cuek.

"Gel rambut gue diabisin Zilong," jelas Alu sambil natep gue penuh benci.

"Dih, gue kan udah minta maap. Pendendam amat sih lu! Yaudah ntar gue beliin yang baru!" jawab gue.

"Serius ya! Awas kalo ga beliin!" sahut Alu.

"Iyee! Kalo sampe hari ini gue ga beliin gel buat elu, gue bakal traktir lu di kantin seminggu."

Denger kata traktir sama kantin dalem satu kalimat, Alucard langsung bahagia. Dia berdoa ke dewa-dewa di atas supaya Zilong lupa beliin gel rambutnya hari ini.

"Ok, _deal,"_ jawab Alu. Kita pun berjabatan buat… buat apa juga gue gatau. Biar kek di film-film kali ya? (a/n: elu yang jabatan masa nanya gue -_-)

"Eh, _btw,_ Alu," panggil Odette.

"Iya, sayang?" malah dibales ama Lancelot, njirr.

"Ih, aku kan manggilnya Alucard, bukan kamu beb," jawab Odette gemas. Ini sudah tahun kesebelas Odette dan Lancelot pacaran. Emang napsu Lancelot, pas masih TK udah ngajak anak orang pacaran.

"Jangan gitu dong, aku gamau kamu manggil nama cowok lain selain aku," Lancelot menghampiri Odette dan menatapnya sayang.

"Yaudah deh, daripada kamu cemburu," jawab Odette sambil mainin rambutnya, "Oi, cogan!"

Cowok-cowok sekelas noleh ke arah Odette kecuali Alucard dan Lancelot, "Iya, kenapa, Odette?" sahut kita kompak.

"Idih, aku kan manggil Alucard…" kata Odette bingung.

"Kok kamu malah manggil cowo selain aku ganteng sih?!" seru Lancelot histeris. Air mata sudah mulai memupuk di matanya, tinggal nunggu netes aja.

"Katamu aku jangan manggil nama cowok lain selain kamu," jelas Odette. Dia kaget melihat pacarnya malah jadi ngambek.

"Kan kau bisa panggil dia kuning-kuning jalan ato apa kek," protes Lancelot.

"Tapi… rambutmu kan kuning juga," jawab Odette. Lancelot makin ngambek dan Odette makin bingung.

Emang ya kelamaan makan cinta bisa bikin sinting.

"Kok Odette manggil gue cogan?" Alu nanya ke gue.

Tuh kan, bener kata gue. Harusnya batu jangan dikasi nyawa.

Kayaknya salah satu alasan Alucard populer di kalangan cewek-cewek (dan cowok juga) gara-gara dia kaga narsis deh.

Gue juga mesti belajar ngga narsis.

Tapi, narsis kan lambang kelas ini!

Udah jadi darah daging gue!

…

Gue ngeracau apaan sih.

"Emang Odette manggil gue buat paan? " tanya Alu lagi. Gatau nanya ke siapa.

"Kayaknya buat bilang soal kotak di atas meja lu, Alu," jawab Irithel.

"Kotak?" tanya Alu penasaran. Alu pun langsung jalan ke mejanya….

Dan menemukan kotak putih besar dengan bercak cat merah seperti darah.

"Zilong…" panggil Alu.

"Wew, lu dapet hadiah bruh!" ini bukan pertama kalinya Alu dapet hadiah sih. Nyaris tiap hari, di kotak sepatu, di loker, di lanci mejanya ada hadiah dari fans-fansnya. Tapi ini kado yang ukuran paling gede yang pernah dia dapetin.

"Kok gue khawatir isinya… kepala orang gitu?" tanya Alu.

"Kau kira iklan, kepala doang," sahutku. Tapi emang mencurigakan sih, melihat bercak-bercak cat merah yang mengelilingi kotaknya. Tunggu, itu beneran cat merah kan?

"Alu, kalo itu isinya makanan gimana? Kalo ga dibuka ntar basi gimana?" gue manas-manasin Alu buat buka kotaknya soalnya gue kepo ama isinya.

Denger omongan gue, Alu langsung buka kotaknya.

* * *

Di halaman sekolah,

"Adek kelas sialan! Berani-beraninya dia nendang harta gue," kata kakak kelas yang tadi tergelepar di tanah.

"Pff," laki-laki dengan rambut hitam dan mata hijau berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Weh, Argus, kok elu malah ketawa sih, bangsat!"

"Abisnya lucu sih! Muka elu ngakak sumpah tadi, makanya laen kali jangan suka nyari ribut, Zhask." Sahut yang namanya Argus.

"Gue videoin lho! Dari sebelum ditendang!" sahut lelaki yang make jaket tudung gede yang bikin mukanya ga keliatan.

"Tch! Tunggu saja kau adek kelas kurang ajar! Bakal gue bales perbuatanmu!" seru Zhask ke langit-langit.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N:

Sori buat fans nya Zhask, Argus, sama Hellcurt karena mereka udah dan bakal gue nistain terus 😁 😁 😂. Abisnya dari pencarian gue di google ama cek dari background story di ML, mereka itu hero yang antagonis, apalagi Si Zhask.

Di sini mereka anak SMA biasa.

Menurut gue kalo mereka jadi manusia, kira-kira begini...

Zhask: rambut item, badan tinggi, mata ungu. Tamvan tapi gada alis. Kayak bule nyasar.

Argus: rambut item, badan tinggi tapi masih tinggian Zhask, matanya ijo, memiliki ketamvanan lokal yang eksotis.

Hellcurt: rambut putih, suka make jaket ungu yang tudungnya gede makanya mukanya ga keliatan, pendek. Tampan atau tidaknya, hanya Tuhan dan dia yang tau.

* * *

 _It'sNotMe Thank you yaa reviewnya! Emang sih fanfic di fandom ini kebanyakan Alu trus ratingnya M(?), Saya punya feeling kalo saya coba bikin fanfic yang nganu gitu jatohnya malah kek opera sabun jadi mending jangan_

 _Review Anda bikin saya semangat nulis chapter 3 ini,, sekali lagi MAKASIH! Jujur sih, saya rada sedih semenjak respon buat fanfic ini ngga banyak-banyak amat #curhat/plak_

 _Saya buat fanfic ini juga ya karna saya fansnya Alucard, dia tuh hero yang paling sering saya pake soalnya. Trus ava 3D nya gans_

 _Semoga saya bisa nge update ch selanjutnya lebih berkualitas lagi,,_

* * *

STAY TUNED YA

* * *

Keknya Martis chapter ntaran deh bru muncul….


End file.
